Drabbles: Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini
by Muffin'sback
Summary: Drabbles, not necessarily chained. Luna/Blaise. Read and review!
1. Airplanes

**Author: Muffin**

**Words: 255**

**Pairing: Luna/Blaise (could be with any Slytherin, but I prefer Luna with Blaise)**

**A/N: This is basically just something I wrote in the airport.**

Disclaimer: The characters and the song are not mine.

**Airplanes**

"_Can we pretend that airplanes,_

_In the night sky,_

_Are like shooting stars"_

She was lying in the grass next to him. Her hair blonde, almost white, spread around her in the glistening grass. She raised her pale, tiny hand pointed at the faint outline of an airplane and giggled.

"It looks like a shooting star!"

He couldn't help but grin at her comment. A gesture quite strange to him. Being Slytherin, pureblood and all; he usually just smirked. Perhaps he was a bit smitten with her. Perhaps.

"It's a muggle airplane, darling." His common sense won sometimes. Life wasn't always fun and games, but she always saw the good in everything, opposed to him, who always saw the bad in everything.

So different, but still one.

She complimented him. He was dark, she was light. He was mean and selfish, while she was kind and humane.

"But it _looks_ like a shooting star!" She smiled at him, causing him to give in.

"Okay then. It's a shooting star."

He couldn't help it. She got what she wanted.

"_I could really use a wish right now,_

_Wish right now, wish right now"_

She was everything he was not.

Sometimes he wished he could be like her or that she could be like him. Then they might have more in common.

But deep down, he knew that he would never change her. He loved her just the way she was.

There was only one thing to wish for.

That he could stay with her forever.

* * *

_Read and review!_

_I have a few other drabbles lying around on my computer somewhere. I'll post them here if I get any reviews. _

_So your choice! More Luna/Blaise? Review._

_- Muffin  
_


	2. The 10 Reasons of Why She Loved Him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter... But I can still hope, right?

**The 10 Reasons of Why She Loved Him**

-_by Muffin_

1# _He always saw her._ Whether she was in a crowd of ten thousand people or hiding behind a tree; he would always see her.

2# _He didn't treat her like the other Slytherins did._ He never teased or taunted her. In fact, sometimes when she was hanging up flyers for her missing things, her things would magically appear behind her and she would hear the noise of polished, luxurious shoes walking on the cold floor slowly fading.

3# _He listened to her._ The others _heard _her, but he _listened. _He even listened to her stories about Wrackspurts and Moon Frogs! Of course he laughed sometimes, but she didn't blame him. He was a Slytherin after all.

4# _He was a talented kisser._ Their first kiss had been very good. Not just a simple kiss, but a kiss that had made her knees buckle every time she thought about it.

5# _He wasn't ashamed of her._ He held her hand when they walked through Diagon Alley and he even brought her to one of Draco Malfoy's exclusive parties! He'd almost punched Malfoy when he called her 'Loony'.

6# _He liked her hair._ He always ran his fingers through it, while he kissed her neck and muttered pretty Italian words to her.

7# _He was her first._ He hadn't pushed her at all. He had been slow and gentle, just like she asked him to.

8# _He didn't like sharing._ When Rolf had hugged her to congratulate her at the 20th anniversary of The Quibbler, she saw the look of fury in his eyes. Of course, later that night when they danced, he shot Rolf a look full of triumph.

9# _He introduced her to his mother._ His mother had been surprised. His mother had been very bold and told her that he usually never stayed with a girl longer than one night. When he took her home that night, he promised her that she meant a lot more to him than those girls.

10# _He loved her. _She had waited for him to say it. She had said so many times that it was a part of her daily routine almost, and he would always answer; "I know". But the day his mother died, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She had asked him; "Why?" and he had answered; "Because I love you."

* * *

This was a little quickie. I how it's alright. Anyway, let's make a deal. More reviews, more drabbles?

I'm sorry for being so needy, but no one seems to review these days! It's kind of annoying, 'cause I can see how many hits I've gotten, but no reviews. Weird.

- Muffin


	3. Not One Like Her

**Not One Like Her**

**Author: Muffin**

**Pairing: Luna/Blaise**

**SUMMARY: **_She had never thought Blaise would bring home a girl. Especially not one like her…_

**A/N: I've decided that a Luna/Blaise story from another person's view is something a bit more original. So I instantly thought of Blaise's mother. I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I have three essays to write, so I'm quite busy.**

**

* * *

**

Celeste Zabini was enjoying her latte in her big mansion in Italy, while reading The Prophet.

Nothing big was happening these days in Britain. There was no reason to go back now.

The only surprising thing was the small article by Parvati Patil.

Apparently Draco had found himself a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend. It was Hermione Granger, a mudblood of all things!

Lucius and Narcissa would not be pleased.

Celeste slowly laughed to herself, ignoring the skinny, little house-elf that had appeared in front of her.

"Miss, young master Zabini is at the door with his girlfriend."

Girlfriend?

Blaise had a _fidanzata_?

She sighed.

Blaise rarely had had time to chat the past three months. What kind of a girl could keep him occupied for so long?

She knew about Blaise habits with women. He'd never had a girl for more than two days. He grew tired of girls very easily. He just used them for… 'physical needs', if you will.

"Let them in."

Celeste put on her icy façade. No girl could steal away her boy.

She made a mental list for herself;

The girl had to be a pureblood.

She had to be pretty.

She had to be smart.

And she had to have manners.

"Hello _mamá_."

Celeste slowly put her paper down.

Blaise was holding a petite girl's hand. She was tilting her to one side and was staring at her with big grey blue orbs. She had long, blond hair that was slightly tousled. Blaise had probably given her a proper _bacio_ to convince her.

Well, she wasn't ugly… but she looked like a little girl!

"You're very pretty." The girl said and smiled.

Celeste raised an eyebrow at her son, who was looking at the floor, trying to hide his laugh.

"Thank you… What is your name, girl?" Celeste purred.

"Oh right, I'm Luna Lovegood." She smiled and broke from Blaise's tight grasp on her hand, and walked closer. Celeste looked at her son with an expression of 'Are you serious?', only to receive a look of anger. Then she spoke to the girl who was now staring at the wooden tea table in wonder.

"Lovegood? You run that… magazine… right?"

Oh Merlin! She was that crazy girl.

"Yes… I like your house. It's a bit too big for my taste, but it looks nice." She ran a pale hand across the edge of a leather armchair, admiring the texture.

"Yes…" Celeste snapped her fingers. "Wally!"

The old house-elf appeared, bowing deeply before her.

"Show Miss Lovegood around the house."

The Lovegood girl smiled sweetly at her and waved at Blaise, before she followed Wally.

Blaise sat down across her.

"She just wants your money, you foolish boy." Celeste sneered.

She had assumes Blaise to fight back fiercely, but instead all he said was;

"I love her. She loves me. We're perfect for each other"

"What do you know of _amore_, _figlio_?"

He stood up angrily and gestured wildly.

"I know everything about love! She taught me everything. You can't ruin this, you can't."

"You are being stupid. She is crazy. I have heard about her family. They are all insane! You'll ruin our reputation. You will not be with her! I will not allow it. You are not a son of mine, if you choose her."

He stared at her, his beautiful auburn _gli occhi _blazing with anger. He lowered his voice to a dangerous, hoarse whisper.

"Mamá… She is the only girl I want. I don't need your permission. I didn't even want to see you. _She _made me do this. I don't care if you like her or not. I want to marry her, have children and be happy. I don't care about being the Zabini heir. I can live without your money. Goodbye, mama."

He stood for a second, staring at her in a way she had never seen before, before he walked out of the room.

Only three minutes later, she heard the sound of the front door slamming.


	4. Gattino

**Author: Muffin**

**Pairing: Luna/Blaise**

**Words: 847 (I can't write drabbles with exactly 500 words. I really suck at limits.)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter… J. K. Rowling does, in case you didn't know that.

**Gattino**

_- By Muffin_

_..._

Luna sat patiently in Blaise's luxurious flat. It was a tad too materialistic for her taste, but she knew how Blaise liked to show off, so she hadn't commented on his taste in furniture.

He had told her to wait for him in his flat, sounding quite odd and … nervous?

Luna hadn't exactly thought about it, but her friends had already jumped into conclusions when she had told them.

...

"_Don't you see?" screeched Hermione excitedly._

"_No…" Luna replied, not really sure of what else to say._

"_He's going to propose!"Hermione stood up from her sofa with a smile that Luna hadn't seen in years._

"_Wow, Hermione, don't give Luna false hope!" Padma, being more rational and thoughtful, sat calmly and thought it through._

"_He might propose, but then again… This is Blaise Zabini, we're talking about! _The _Blaise Zabini who's known for his no-commitment lifestyle!"_

"_Oh… I forgot about that." Hermione plopped down into the sofa again._

"_I don't know… Blaise is different know, but why would he propose to __me__?" Luna asked looking at her fingers. "It's not like… I mean, I'm not beautiful or normal, like his mother wants me to be. I'm just… Luna."_

"_Don't say that Luna! You're amazing." Hermione said; her big brown eyes full of concern._

"_Yeah, Hermione's right. I mean, Blaise practically worships you! Didn't you say he fought with his mother about you?" Padma looked at her sternly._

"_Yes…" Luna replied weakly, not really wanting to think about it. Blaise had been a mess by the time they had gotten home!_

"_Well, I know that purebloods have very strict families and that most purebloods wouldn't dare going against their parents because they're scared of losing their fortune, so Blaise must care a lot about you." She carefully said._

_Luna sighed._

"_I don't know," she said, "Maybe, he's going to break up with me? He can't just give up his money like that."_

"_Oh Luna…" Hermione whispered. "He wouldn't do that… You've changed him so much. He would never do that!"_

"_Okay, if you say so."_

_..._

It had taken her a little while to convince them she was okay, before she left. She loved her friends dearly, but they did overreact sometimes. Surely Blaise wouldn't propose…

Besides, she didn't even want to get married. At least not yet.

She had talked about it with the girls of course. Padma was already married, so she had no actual concerns other than when it was right to ask Theo for a child. And Hermione was still single, but Malfoy did everything he could in his power to try to convince her to give him a chance. The poor man was practically on his knees every time he spoke to Hermione!

Luna thought she was lucky to have Blaise, but her relationship with Blaise was very different from her relationship with Rolf. While Rolf had been sweet, caring and gentle, Blaise was obsessive, aggressive and protective. And yet, Blaise was the one that made her happy when the day was over.

"Luna?"

Luna looked up.

Blaise was standing there, handsome as always, holding a little box that seemed to be slightly... moving?

"Hi Blaise." She said, not taking her eyes of the package.

"I... got you something," he hastily spoke, seeing her eyeing the gift, "It's not that important, but… I…"

"It is okay, Blaise." She smiled, trying to get him out of his obvious nervous state.

He slowly walked towards her and sat next to her. He placed the box between them and stared at his feet, like a little boy ashamed for the first time.

"Blaise, if you feel awkward about this, you don't have to do it."

He looked and her for a second with an odd look in his dark eyes that she only saw whenever they made love, until he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

"No Luna, I have to do this. I've never done this before, so I just feel a little… nervous… about it."

She smiled and carefully placed the box in her lap. Her hands shook as she gently lifted the folds.

"Oh Blaise…" Her eyes swelled with tears as she looked up at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Merlin, yes!" She threw herself into his arms and kissed him with passion, leaving the little kitten meowing in its box.

She pulled away slowly, trying to catch her breath and smiled at him.

"How did you know?"

"You showed me your sketchbook on our third date and I couldn't help but notice the little cat that always seemed to show up everywhere, and then yesterday as I walked down Diagon Alley with Draco, I saw the kitten and I instantly thought of you."

She picked up the black kitten and to her surprise, the kitten has striking blue eyes, very much like her own.

"What shall I call it?" She asked as the kitten played with her blonde locks.

"How about… _Gattino_? It's Italian for kitty."

"Gattino, it is." She smiled.

Marriage could wait. Right now, she had all that she wanted.

* * *

..**.**

**...  
**

**Well? What do you think?**

**Please review! I know you're reading this and thinking; "Hell no, other people will review." But really, I used to do that, but now I know how annoying it is to get more that a thousand hits, but only ten reviews. Anyway, have a nice day! :D  
**


End file.
